


actually I think of you all day long

by undeliveredtruth



Series: svt requests & randoms [19]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: But very little hurt and a lot of fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeliveredtruth/pseuds/undeliveredtruth
Summary: Every night, Junhui dedicates Jihoon a song on Jihoon's own radio show.





	actually I think of you all day long

**Author's Note:**

> I made it in time!! I hope... 
> 
> I really wanted this to be longer, but I also wanted to enter the ficfest, so... here we are. This should read a bit like... you know when you're on a plane and you want to watch a TV show but they only have season 4, episode 13 or something? Something like this... you don't know these people, but this is a little slice of their life!
> 
> Every song in here has a night/moon theme, so I hope you like them too! You should maybe open them, listen to them, read the lyrics, and then go back to the story, just like Jihoon would do! 
> 
> Thank you all, and I hope you enjoy it! My Twitter/Curious Cat is @bbysvts, so come chat with me anytime!

"And with that, we have our fourth request for the night. For LJH, you know it darlings, they say the song's going to speak for itself," Yejin calls out to the listeners, her eyes on Jihoon, who can't help but avert his eyes, "we have... _So Faded_ by BEVY MACO."

The song rolls, and she knows not to bother Jihoon when it's his song of the night, not sending more than a knowing smile.

_The night is deep in the city, I sit on the window _  
_Trying to count the street lights being turned off_  
_With my doubting heart, I look up at the sky_  
_The stars that were always hidden, once shined to me_

_Tell me if you still shine on my life_

For 4 minutes, Jihoon closes his eyes and lets the lyrics wash over him. Junhui's chosen a slow one tonight, a song that feels like it washes over him, leaving him floating, so by the time it's done, Jihoon almost feels like he's out of his body, his mind somewhere else.

It takes him a few seconds to get back to the present, checking the sound and queueing up the next songs while Yejin gets back to talking, thanking their listeners and introducing their next requests. There are quite a lot of them tonight, their radio timeslot popular for those who work or study until late at night.

Jihoon doesn't want to brag, but he knows their program has been quite a hit. It's maybe because radio already has such low expectations that knocking them out of the park doesn't mean fantastic audiences, but in reality, even if there were one person listening, Jihoon would still do it and be proud of it. The tone of their songs, the tone of talking, the topics they bring up? Jihoon is proud of them.

Even if... even if it was only Junhui who listened to it, Jihoon would still be proud.

Because he knows that no matter what, Junhui will listen to their program anyway.

He sneaks into bed late that night since he stopped to eat some ramen, and Junhui mumbles, turning around to cuddle with him.

"Was it good tonight?" He asks, his eyes closed, half-asleep, and Jihoon nods on his chest, hugging him tight.

"It was good. Go to sleep," he whispers in return, closing his eyes and letting himself fall into his tiredness, falling asleep in a second.

When he wakes up, Junhui's already gone to work, but the little doodle on the pillow and the _'Love you, Jihoonie :)'_ makes Jihoon's day nonetheless.

He makes himself busy in the hour before he has to leave, washing some dishes and doing some laundry Junhui didn't get to, and then opens the fridge, remembering he bought a few things the day before to make Junhui a sandwich that he likes. He makes two, stuffs them full and picks up Junhui's coffee flask from the fridge since he forgot it again.

As if. He didn't forget it, he just likes Jihoon making his coffee, Jihoon scoffs as he fills both his and Junhui's up with iced coffee, putting them in his bag and picking up his keys, throwing his black hoodie on over his shirt.

"Junhui, your boyfriend's here," Jeonghan sing-songs when Jihoon enters the bakery, uncaring that his clients can hear. Trademark Jeonghan. He wouldn't serve anyone if they were assholes anyway, would find a way to smile and not offend them while kicking them out.

"Jihoonie," Junhui calls out from the back, and Jihoon gets behind the counter to the prep room, where Junhui greets him with a huge smile. "Sorry, just got to put these in the oven," he apologizes, and Jihoon waves him off, jumping on the counter.

"Take your time. I'm free."

"Did you bring your work with you today?"

"Mmm, not today. Might go back and watch a drama, sorry."

"Don't apologize," Junhui shakes his head, coming up to Jihoon to press a sweet kiss to his lips. "Did you make me lunch?" He grins, peeking into Jihoon's bag.

"You say that like I haven't done the same thing for almost a year."

"Love you, Jihoonie," Junhui cutely sing-songs, one of the things he's picked up from being in close proximity to Jeonghan and Seokmin most of the week.

Jihoon doesn't... He won't ever _say it,_ but he doesn't... _hate it._

Junhui's cute.

But it doesn't mean Jihoon won't lightly shove at him when he does, hopping down from the counter and going to their break room, nobody there. He sits down across from Junhui at a table, pulling out their sandwiches and the coffees.

"Oh, you made these! Thank you so much Hoonie," Junhui coos, holding both of Jihoon's cheeks and planting a big kiss on his lips.

"You're welcome," he mumbles. Jihoon can't really cook, but he can make a few things or get takeout sometimes and bring them to Junhui. It's one of the very few times they have to hang out together during the day, so Jihoon always tries to make the most of them.

Plus he likes seeing Junhui eat his sandwich like it's the best meal he's had in his life even though it's nothing, humming and moaning in appreciation. Jihoon can't do much, but...

The day is too bright, too hot, too much in the bakery, so Jihoon will go home today, close the curtains and stay in, wait for Junhui to get back from work.

"Do you have an audition?"

"This Saturday," Junhui nods, speaking with his mouth full, and Jihoon reaches a finger to his chin to close his mouth, remind him to chew and then talk. "I just got a massive pimple and I have to get rid of it," he points to his chin, and indeed he does. Jihoon didn't even notice it.

"I'll stop by today and pick you up some of that cream or whatever."

"You will? Thank you so much Jihoonie."

"Let me know if you need me to drive you."

"I will. Thank you love," Junhui smiles, devours the rest of his sandwich in a couple of breaths. You'd think that since he works in a bakery, he'd be more well-fed.

Or maybe it's because he has the appetite of three people at least, and eats like he's been starved for days.

Jihoon's long since gotten used to it, passing Junhui the second half of his own sandwich.

"We have our LJH request for the night, ladies and gentlemen. _For the best sandwich maker, I love you,_ it says. Aww, how sweet is this? Enjoy this song darlings, take a break, close your eyes and give yourself some time to breathe, because it's offonoff's _Moon, 12:04 AM._"

_Usually at this time you are sleeping_  
_Like this right now, walking with me, it can't be a dream._  
_It's not a dream._  
_We're together, let's stay together today._  
_Rising from the sky, we're looking at the moon. _  
  
_I feel like I'm flying over the moon._  
_Like the sky's moon, my heart is floating._  
_Our love fills the sky with sparks that fly up._  
_Like the sky's moon, my heart is floating._

Jihoon's noticed Junhui's picked only songs that he thinks Jihoon would like, that seem like he would sing. Songs that talk about the moon and stars and the night sky and longing, things that are so Jihoon.

Junhui's always compared them to the sun and the moon. It's such a cliché comparison, but it's also so true, it fits them so well, from their personalities to their work, Junhui with his bright, happy bakery, and Jihoon with the late-night radio show he does sound and helps pick the music for.

It fits them. So if it makes him tear up just a little bit that Junhui is trying to understand him, dedicating songs like these... that's for him only to know.

"Did you like it?" Junhui murmurs at 3 AM, right when Jihoon gets back and slips into bed.

"The song?"

"Yeah. I heard it a few days ago and then looked for it a lot."

"Did it remind you of me?" Jihoon asks, low like it's a secret, even though the answer is obvious.

"Kinda. I hoped you might feel like it with me," Junhui answers, confident even half-asleep.

"I do. I really do," Jihoon admits, his eyes closed, because he always feels like he's flying over the moon with Junhui.

"Oh come on Jihoon, please! You really could help."

"Not my problem, Soonyoung," Jihoon deadpans, pouring himself shitty work coffee and picking up a granola bar.

"Please. You could really help her, she needs it."

"Why?" He asks, sitting down at the table.

"She needs the job for her brother, he just moved here and he really wanted to work in radio."

"There's a lot of people that want to work in radio."

"Seriously?" Soonyoung's eyebrow raises, and Jihoon purses his lips.

Okay, maybe not that many. Isn't Soonyoung asking _him_ a favor though?

"Anyway, they're having a hard time because her brother doesn't speak Korean that well yet but he's eager to learn. And Minghao speaks Chinese and he's in that department so he can help."

"No, Soonyoung," Jihoon finishes, deciding he's done here. "Gotta get back to work. See you later."

_'What are u doing?'_ The text from Junhui comes when he's fiddling with controls in the studio, half an hour before the show starts.

_'Nothing. Why aren't you asleep?'_

_'I made something for you! It's in the fridge, I hope you like it! ^_^'_

Jihoon sighs, because of course he cooked for Jihoon instead of sleeping.

_'Thank you, Junhui. Go to sleep'_ Jihoon types, and then quickly sends another text after a moment of hesitation. 'I love you.'

_'I love you too! (.づ◡﹏◡)づ'_

Jihoon can't help the little tug at his lips, curling them up into a smile.

Junhui...

Jihoon opens his contacts and scrolls down, finding the number.

"Seungcheol-hyung, hi. I was wondering if you happen to have an opening in your department..."

  
"Oh I was almost nervous, but tonight's song for LJH just came up," Yejin smirks at Jihoon, who drops his head in his hands. "You might want to take a break for this one, find a loved one if you have someone, send them a text, let them know you like them. It's JayMin's _너와._"

_I'm alone with you, you, you, you_  
_I want to enjoy this night alone together _  
_I ran to you without words _  
_Without a gap between us, I hug you _  
_It's embarrassing, but you have a smile on your lips _  
  
_The moment I make eye contact with you_  
_I can feel_  
_I can feel what you want and what you think, babe_  
_The night grows deeper, our breaths get stronger, we embrace more _  
_Like you and I can't escape'_  
  
_In the starlight, I see your silhouette_  
_I embrace you and place a kiss on your lips_

Jihoon feels the blush rise on his cheeks, the stirring in his stomach, and he can't bear to meet Yejin's eyes. Junhui...

Suddenly, he can't wait for their program to end quickly enough.

"You..." Jihoon whispers, telling by the smirk on Junhui's face that he's awake, even if his eyes are closed.

"Did you like my song?" He mumbles.

"Did you sleep?"

"In the evening," Junhui nods, his eyes opening, fixed on Jihoon's lips.

With their schedules, spending time together is already impossible, not even to mention...

So Jihoon kisses Junhui, lets Junhui pull him in his lap, feeling both the eagerness in his kiss and the slow, lax atmosphere of the night. The hunger for Junhui burns in Jihoon's veins and he lets it consume him, lets the desire show on his face, in his whines and moans as Junhui kisses and touches him in all the right places.

As Junhui lays him down on his bed, Jihoon doesn't want to let go of him, bites at his lip and wraps his arms around his neck, but Junhui is nothing but determined.

Like always in life, he knows what he wants and he goes to get it with no hesitation. And as always, he does get it indeed.

He eats breakfast with Junhui as the sun rises in the sky, gradually lighting up their kitchen. He looks happy, smiling at Jihoon as he eats the cake Junhui made him yesterday, forgotten as "Jihoon wanted another dessert."

Jihoon swipes at Junhui but he's tired, so Junhui only grabs his hand and pulls him in his lap, laying a kiss on his lips that tastes like milk and chocolate cereal.

He doesn't complain. He sends Junhui off to work with another kiss, and smiling, he gets back into bed.

  
"Did you give any thought to it?" Yejin asks him as they sit down in their respective chairs.

"I... I don't know yet, noona. I'm sorry."

"You asked me, Jihoon. That should tell you enough."

"I know," Jihoon sighs. "But it's more difficult than that. We need the money from here, and Junhui's still trying out for auditions and if he gets one, we don't know how we'll be paid..."

"I'll tell you that it will probably be alright. They know you, they'll give you projects. Talk to Junhui about it," she rushedly tells him as she gets ready to talk on the microphone, get their program started.

Jihoon leans back in his chair, and takes a deep breath, going to queue up the ads right after.

That night, there's no request for LJH.

Jihoon feels the chill in his bones slowly raise until it feels like it incapacitates him. All his frantic texts to Junhui remain unseen, and even when he sneaks out to give him a call, which he should never do, there's no answer.

When the program wraps up, Yejin meets Jihoon's concerned gaze with one of her own.

"Go home, Jihoon. I'll finish up here."

"Thank you so much, noona," he breathlessly thanks her with a bow, rushing to get his stuff.

When he's at the door, he turns around to her.

"Noona... I'll probably take it."

"We'll talk on Monday, Jihoon," she says with a smile, and Jihoon nods, rushes out the door and into the street, dashing home.

When he barges into the house, he barely has half a mind to lock the door behind him, rushing into the bedroom.

Junhui's in bed. He's in bed.

_Thank God,_ Jihoon feels his heart start again, pick up a rushed pace in his chest.

"You... you worried me sick," he exhales with a whisper in Junhui's hair, feeling as he stirs, breathing in the familiar scent of pine.

"Hoon?"

"Yeah, it's me. Are you okay?" He whispers, and Junhui turns around to face him.

His eyes shoot open when he sees Jihoon, panic in his gaze. "Fuck! I didn't wake up to do your request," he scrambles to say. "I'm so, so sorry Hoonie."

Jihoon shushes him. "It's fine, don't worry. I was just worried something happened. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Junhui nods. "Just... had a bad time at work and I fell right asleep when I came back."

"What happened?"

"Just... when we were closing there was this lady that came in, and... I told her we were closing, but she started shouting at me in like fast Korean, and I... couldn't say anything, so I made her order. But she had a really complicated coffee order and I think I got it wrong or something and..."

"And what?" Jihoon's eyebrows narrow, the anger rising in him at how Junhui's biting at his lip, almost unwilling to say the next words.

"She threw it at me and started cursing."

"She threw her coffee at you?" The rage comes out in an incredulous shout, and instantly turns to heartbreak when seeing the downturn of Junhui's eyes.

God, he hates the world sometimes. Junhui is so sweet and confident that he never gets like this, so for someone to make him feel so down, it's a lot. Jihoon wants to _fight_ them.

"Jeonghan-hyung took her out and it was fine, but... yeah."

_Oh god,_ Jihoon thinks as he hugs Junhui, Junhui's arms tangling around his neck. He should've been here, should've at least been home to make him feel better.

"I'm sorry. People are fucking idiots."

"They're not. It's alright, some are better, some are worse," he says, understanding as always, and Jihoon feels the tug at his chest that tells him he's made his decision a long time ago.

"Hey, Junnie. I have actually something to ask you."

"What is it?" Junhui pulls back, his eyes boring into Jihoon's, wide and bright even in the darkness.

"I'm... thinking of quitting my job. To work as a producer."

"What?" His eyes widen, the surprise in them making Jihoon anxious. Is it a bad idea?

"Yejin-noona said her company's looking for in-house producers. She said usually they'd take someone as an intern, but she can put in a good word with me so they can hire me properly and give me work."

"You'd finally do that? Work as a producer?"

"You wouldn't mind?" Jihoon blinks, seeing Junhui enthusiastically shake his head.

"Of course not. You've always wanted to do it."

"Even if it means we'd be less secure?"

Junhui tangles his hand in his, smiles. "You've always supported me being an actor even if I'm terrible, right?"

"You're not terrible! You're amazing," Jihoon instantly counters, and he's not saying it just to say it. Junhui's a fantastic actor. People just need to see it too.

"Doesn't matter. You have, right? Of course I wouldn't mind. I'd love for you to."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thank you," Jihoon sighs, all his anxieties about this position out of the window, reassured by Junhui's enthusiasm. Junhui truly supports him, supports him so much, Jihoon doesn't deserve him. "We can finally spend more time together, I'd work mostly during the day or whenever I'd want, and I can work from home too."

"I'd love that then," Junhui grins, and Jihoon makes himself at home in his arms.

Jihoon likes the night. Likes the comfort of walking down a dark, empty street brings, likes the peace, the quiet, the natural settling of his thoughts. He likes looking out of the window during their radio program out at nothing, hearing the song Junhui dedicated to him, his emotions only amplified by that indescribable calm of the night.

Likes the moments where he goes home after work and Junhui is in their bed sleeping, lit only by the moonlight from their window, and the comfort feels palpable when he slips into bed too and feels Junhui's arms wrap around his waist in his sleep. The moments feel sacred, untouched by anyone or anything, and Jihoon has all he needs: the peace the moon brings and Junhui.

But most of all, Jihoon likes Junhui.

So maybe Jihoon can maybe live out of his comfort zone too. For Junhui, Jihoon can take steps into the light, let Junhui's brightness color his heart and give meaning to his life, and learn to love him in the process.

Jihoon learns to like their afternoon walks under the bright sun, Junhui's smile that rivals it, the refreshing taste of ice cream as a respite from the heat, even the laughter of children in the park that he often goes to at night when he has to put order to his thoughts. It doesn't feel corrupted, not as it used to.

When he grabs Junhui's hand at dusk and sees his wide, happy, loving grin, he turns to the sky colored in shades of pink and red, puts his head on Junhui's shoulder, and learns to be whole.

"It's my dear producer Jihoon's last night with us tonight, and in honor of that, for the last song of the night, I think you all know what's coming. It's LJH's request for tonight, the last one, with a simple_ I love you._ Thank you for tuning in, and have a good night with your loved ones or with yourselves. It's offonoff's 춤."

_You always show me new things_  
_So nothing can replace you, not even other things_  
_Let me teach you baby my everything_  
_I'll leave it in your heart so the dance doesn't end_  
_So the love doesn't stop_  
_My baby, yeah_  
  
_Late at night, I think of you_  
_Baby, late at night, I think of you_  
_Late at night, I think of you_  
_Baby, late at night, I think of you_  
  
_Hey, when the night comes I think of you_  
_No, actually I think of you all day long_  
_You know, everything, every night, so sensitive_  
_I'll give it to you one more time._  
_I'll be by your side_  
_Stand by me, you're my muse._  
_Oops, my dreams are full of your looks, poses_  
_I’ll take a picture of you, we’ll dance_  
_And we’ll see a new world._  
_No one else matters, so maybe you'll put on your earphones_  
_And will listen to my song_  
_You can rest on my song all night_  
_If I didn't have you, this song wouldn't exist either._


End file.
